


A Golden Bowtie Moment

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regionals. Blaine has a gold bowtie, Antonio is a gold power ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Bowtie Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee or Power Rangers. Neither is my toy box and I’m merely playing. There is a small Doctor Who reference too. I own nothing to do with that either.
> 
> Spoilers: On My Way

A Golden Bowtie Moment:

After shaking hands with Sebastian, another attempt after this week of hell to make sure that things are smoothed out between them, Blaine wants to return to his team, find his boyfriend and wrap his arms around Kurt, except he looks back at his former team. He knows before Nick envelopes him that he’s going to get a group hug, especially when Jeff just pounces on Nick and then there are arms around him he can’t quite identify. He closes his eyes, enjoys the warmth of friends, the congratulatory babble. He laughs as he one friend goes on and on about their outfit, specifically the bowties.

“It’s the gold right,” Blaine jokes as he turns towards the voice.

Antonio grins at him.

They share a laugh. Shaking his head Blaine removes his bowtie and hands it over. He’s going to miss it, was kind of enamored with it, but the way it makes Antonio’s face light up is well worth the loss. It also gets him an enthusiastic hug and then Antonio is putting the bow tie on before bouncing off into the crowd to show it off to his friends.

Laughing Blaine collects Sugar from where she’s babbling at the vampire and gets them both into the still haphazard group hugs that are going around New Directions. He finds Kurt buried deep in one of Mike’s ‘I will hug you all at once’ things.

“Hi,” Blaine manages as Mike’s arms wrap around him swiftly before moving on.

“Hi,” Kurt smiles before touching Blaine's shirt, “Good, I don’t have to give him mine.”

Blaine laughs, “Well where else was it going to end up?”

“You loved it, so I thought maybe you’d try keeping it,” Kurt tells him.

“Are you able to say no to Antonio when he's on one of his 'gold is my signature color' things?” Blaine asks.

“How do you think he ended up with gold sneakers?” 

Blaine smiles, then sighs, “It was a cool bow tie.”

“You think all bow ties are cool,” Kurt points out.

“True, but you agree.”

Kurt smiles, before he undoes his bowtie and shakes his head when Blaine protests. Kurt fastens it on Blaine with practiced ease. Blaine touches the bowtie with a smile then finally wraps his arms around his boyfriend.


End file.
